Daughter of the Juska
by BookWorm210
Summary: Redda is a Juska mouse, second in command of the Juskafur tribe. When Lassar Goldfur, leader of the Juskafur, tries to conquer Salamandastron, Redda, as second in command, must stay close by. When these two Juska meet with Russano the Wise to persuade him to surrender, Redda is given a choice by Russano. To leave the Juska and stay with him, or remain with her tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my oc characters, not anything from Brian Jacques.**

* * *

"Halt" shouted the Juska leader Lassar Goldfur, she was a vixen with golden fur. They were marching towards the great mountain of Salamandastron where she and her great horde of weasels, rats, ferrets, and stoats, planned kill the badger lord Russano and his hares, then go to Redwall and destroy it. "We shall rest here tonight. You four!" She yelled to four rats, "guard my tent while I talk with Redda."

Redda was a very young captain of 12 seasons, and strangely, she was a mouse.

Redda came in and asked, "You called for me, Lady."

Lassar looked fondly at Redda and said, "Yes Redda. We shall discuss our plans for Salamandastron."

* * *

Long Patrol captain Haymond Richfighter was a hare with dark brown fur and white paws, he was a very perilous hare, with a huge appetite, which is pretty much the same as a typical hare. He knocked on the door and, not waiting for an answer, walked in and saw the badger Lord Russano the Wise gesture at him to sit down on the chair next to him.

"I am glad that there has been so much peace here, what do you think, Haymond?" Russano said.

"I don't think the jolly old peace will last so long sah!" Haymond answered.

Russano looked confused. "What is wrong, my friend? Why do ye think the wonderful peace is not going to last, please tell me, Haymond."

"Me lord, I don't know jolly well how to say it, but, our scouts have spotted a jolly old horde of Juska coming over this way, wot!" Haymond reported.

Russano the Wise stood from his chair "What!" He said sounding very concerned, "How long ago did they see this? And when will they arrive here?"

"Sah, they saw this nearly three days ago, but I didn't know how to say it. As for the jolly second question, me lord, they think the horde will arrive tomorrow afterjollyoldnoon"

"Very well we shall be there to greet them." The badger lord said with a growl. "Tell all the hares except the very young and old to come to the Mess Hall before dinner, there I shall talk to them."

* * *

"Do ye have any improvement to the plans Redda?"

Redda looked up from the ground, "Lady I do. I think that instead of trying to find a place to sneak in, we should march up to them and, once we have their attention, we tell them to give up Salamandastron to you. And if they do not surrender then the next day we give a big show of marching away and then at night we sneak back and try your plan. But if, they do surrender than you shall have Salamandastron, do you agree, Lady?"

"Yes Redda, I do agree. And I think that one day you will be as great and smart as me, but," Then Lassar's voice turned hard, "do not dare to try to kill me!"

Redda felt as if she were going to cry, she had never heard Lassar speak like that, but she knew that if she should cry, she would look bad in front of Lassar. "I-I- I understand, my Lady." Redda said quietly.

"Good, you may go now, Redda." Lassar said to her. Redda nodded and silently left the tent.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is everything ready, Haymond?" Russano said as he looked around at the hares posted at every window.

"Everythin' is jolly well ready, m'lord, wot!"

Russano was about to reply when a voice yelled out, "I am Captain Redda of the Juska, where is your king, hares?"

Haymond and Russano appeared. Haymond yelled out to them. "He is jolly well here, Lord Russano th' Wise."

Redda said, "Well then, here is our leader, Lassar Goldfur of the Juskafur." Lassar appeared as Redda continued. "She commands that Russano and two of his hares should come out and speak with us."

Russano chose Haymond and a young haremaid named Spots. They came walking out from the mountain, Russano carrying a sword, while Haymond and Spots came with bows and arrows.

Russano, Spots, and Haymond sat out in the grass with Redda and Lassar, away from the Juska horde. Russano asked, "Lassar, may I speak with Captain Redda?"

Redda looked at Lassar, and Lassar nodded, so Redda got up and walked with the Badger Lord until he stopped and said,

"Captain Redda, if I may ask, you are a mouse, and mice don't usually join with the Juska, so what are you doing with Juska?" Redda told Russano what had happened,

"I don't really remember much. I was about a season old when Lassar took over my village and threatened my parents that they would kill me unless we join the Juska. We 'ad no choice, so we joined."

Russano was silent for a for a minute and then said "That's very interesting, Redda, where are your parents?"

Redda pointed to the Juska horde,

"Oh, their back there."

Russano looked at her and said, "Do ye like being a Juska? Or would you like to, er, stop being Juska, ye and your parents. I could take you to a wonderful place called Redwall."

Redda looked at him and replied, "being a Juska is all I've know. But I dunno, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, not being a Juska.I'll have to think about it,I shall talk to you tomorrow about it, Lord Russano."

Redda turned and ran to Lassar and sat down, while Russano walked calmly back to them.

"Lassar Goldfur, tell me, why do ye want Salamandastron?"

Lassar stared fiercely at him, "Because I want the mountain, so give it to me or else!"

Russano nodded and said,

"Or else what? You should know that many have come here and tried to defeat us, everyone who tried has been defeated, no matter how hard they tried, not just here, but at Redwall under the protection of my hares, even the great Juska leader Ruggan Bor was defeated by me and my hares."

Lassar just kept staring at him while she said "I am greater than them all. I am done speaking to you and your hares." And with that she walked back to her camp with Redda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(An: I forgot to say what the Juskafur's clan markings are. They are two golden squares on each cheek and three red dots inside, and blue paint on their nose.)

Redda enters her tent to see her parents.

Lilliana Mousa, Redda's mom, looks at her, concerned. "Are you all right,Redda?" She asked.

"Um, that's what I want to talk to you about." Redda said. She told them what had happened when she talked with Russano.

"I don't know what to do. Should I say yes or no? What happens if I do say yes?"

Redda's father, Moe Mousa, looked at Lilliana, and they silently agreed.

"Redda, you should say yes. We have heard of Redwall, it is said to be a wonderful place. Where you can have a nice life there. Do you want to have everything, amazing food and drink, a wonderful place, well do you? Your mom and I would love that, and I think you would too. Now, it's late, let's get some sleep."

Russano was at his forge chamber making a sword for himself.

He had never wanted to use swords or any weapons, but, just in case there was any battles he thought he should be prepared. He was making the hilt when there was a knock at the door.

"If that is you Haymond, come on in."

Haymond walked in and Russano said,

"Haymond, why don't you get the hares, especially the younger ones, ready if there are any battles?"

Haymond nodded and then went out. Russano went back to making the sword hilt.

Lassar had finished her plans. The vixen was leading one part of the Juska horde, and Redda was going to lead the other. Redda's group was going to be at the gate of Salamandastron, making as much noise as they could. Lassar's group were going to find a way into the mountain then come and, with Redda's group, attack Salamandastron.

But Redda had other plans. She was going to find Lord Russano.

(An: sorry that the chapter was so short, I thought this would be a good ending point. Hope you liked it.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Russano was confused.

The Juska had marched away at noon and they had not came back. But it was not like the Juska to just walk away without a fight, and Russano had been preparing the hares for a battle.

It was almost midnight now and the Badger Lord was looking through the window in his bedchamber, waiting for any sign of attack or of the Juska coming back.

So far, there was nothing.

...

Redda was in Salamandastron.

When Lassar's group came back and said they had found a way in, Redda and her parents sneaked away and now they were in the mountain.

"Hurry!" Redda's dad, Moe, said.

They were now running as fast as they could.

Redda, who was in the lead, suddenly stopped.

"Redda, dear, why did you stop?" Redda's mom, Liliana, asked.

"Hush!" Redda whispered. "I hear footsteps!" After a few minutes, Redda said,

"The Juska are coming, go!"

Redda's parents ran away while Redda stayed there, trying to see if she could make up an excuse.

...

" Juskafur still haven't returned. Shall we go look for them and see what they are up to, Haymond?"

But the Long Patrol captain Haymond Richfighter was still very confused.

"Maybe, m'lord, they have just decided to go some jolly other place. But I guess Juska don't usually just leave. This all very puzzling, Lord Russano, wot."

The Badger Lord stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe, Haymond, they are trying to find a place into here. Yes, go take a patrol of hares, say twenty, and try to find those Juskafur."

...

While Russano was talking to Haymond, Lassar had captured Redda.

Redda was now captured. She was pretending that she had passed out. She noticed that there was a rat guard watching her.

'How am I going to get out of here?' She thought.

Suddenly, a mouse in armor carrying a beautiful sword appeared.

"Redda, I am Martin the Warrior. Trust the Badger Lord, he will help you gain freedom."

That was all he said.

Then, as quickly as he had come, he disappeared.

'How did this Martin know me?' Redda thought.

Then, suddenly, she knew how to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haymond Richfighter could not find the hares.

He had searched all over the mountain trying to find the Juskafur but he couldn't find them.

"Well we've found no jolly thing. Let's go back to the Mess Hall and get some food." He said. And so they went back.

...

Redda's plan was simple: when she found the right time she would slowly, quietly crawl away, then when she was far enough she would get up and run away.

The only problem was the rat guarding her. Luckily, the rat fell asleep after about an hour.

Redda knew that this was the only chance she would get to escape, so she started to crawl away. After a while she got up and ran as fast as she could.

...

Lassar noticed the prisoner was gone.

"She's escaped! Quickly, go after her! The first one to find and capture her shall get a reward!" She yelled.

Everybeast did as she commanded. They started running fast, trying to be the first one to find her so that they could get the reword.

Redda's parents were in danger. Redda was in danger.

...

Haymond and his hares were having a feast, though when somebeast accused them of this they said it was merely a snack.

The cook and helpers were cooking and bringing out as much food as they could, while the hares were still eating everything in sight.

Then the cook, an old female hare named Wendy, got annoyed at the hungry hares, she went to Russano's chamber and complained about this to him. Russano immediately went out to see the hares.

He was having a very hard time not laughing at the ridiculous sight. The hares immediately stopped when they saw their Badger Lord.

"What are you doing here?" He said. "I thought you were patrolling."

Haymond looked embarrassed but told him that they had found nothing so they went to the kitchen to eat a snack.

"A snack? A snack? You call this a snack? This is a huge feast! Go back to patrolling, please.

And when you get back you may not have any snacks until dinner."

The hares went sadly to go patrolling.

...

Then as Russano was going back to his chamber, Redda bumped into something. "Whoa, missy. Have you ran away from the Juska?"

Redda nodded, shocked at her good fortune.

"Where are my parents? Have you seen them?" She asked.

Russano looked worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All the hares of Salamandastron were searching for Redda's parents, even the tiny baby hares were trying to help in their own little way; they were looking under beds and tables.

But nobeast could find them, so Russano summoned a council to decide what to do.

"What are we going to do? Redda has told us all that her parents are inside Salamandastron, but she doesn't know where." Russano said. "Also, the Juskafur are invading the place. What do you suggest we do?"

A big, white furred hare named Georgeo spoke up.

"My jolly good Lord, H'i think that we should 'ave three groups of hares, wot, one jolly good group can look up in the top parts of Salamandastron, the other group looks in the middle, and then the third looks in the jolly bottom of the mountain, but H'i think that we should have more hares go to the bottom because that's were the Juska supposedly are, wot."

Russano thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"That is an excellent suggestion. Georgeo, you can lead the hares that go to the top.

Spots, you can lead the ones that go in the middle. And Haymond, you can lead the hares that go to the bottom. Georgeo, take thirteen hares, and go to the top, but be armed and ready for trouble. Spots, you can take twenty hares and go to the middle. Haymond, take thirty-five hares and go to the bottom. All of you be armed. The other hares and I will stay here and keep a lookout for them. If you find them or need help, shout 'Eulalia'.

Do ye all understand?"

There was a lot of nodding and shouting 'aye!' Then everybeast went out to get ready.

...

Redda's parents were completely lost. They had run away when Redda told them to, but they had thought Redda was behind them.

Now they had no idea where she was, dead or alive, captured by the Juska or not. They had stopped to take a break, and to figure out what to do.

"What can we do?" Liliana asked.

Just then, they heard voices and footsteps.

Lassar and the Juskafur came running by. Lassar came running by. "Come on! She can't have gone too far!" They were running too fast to notice Redda's parents.

Lilliana and Moe were very happy. They knew one thing for sure. Redda was not captured. She may even be with Russano. And Redda's parents had just escaped being noticed and captured.

(An: Sorry it took so long for me to publish. Hope you enjoyed reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Georgeo was leading the hares to the top of Salamandastron. Him and the hares were looking all around the place, but they couldn't find the Juska. After a few hours, they decided to go back and report to Russano.

Spots and her hares were looking all around the middle of the mountain. They had found nothing and decided to go down report to the Badger Lord. As Georgeo and his hares were coming down, they bumped into Spots and her hares.

"Well, have you found any jolly old sign or anything?" Georgeo asked Spots.

Spots merely shook her head. So they both went to report to their Badger Lord.

Haymond and his hares were down at the bottom of the mountain. Armed and ready for trouble, they carefully,quietly made their way around. Haymond had sent out four scouts in different directions.

One of them, Windfly, was running silently around, when she heard voices. Juska. She immediately ran to Haymond.

"Jolly bad Juska comin' this way, sah!" She reported.

But it was too late. The Juska came running in.

"Charge! Eulaliaaaaaaaa!"

The brave hares charged the Juska, shouting "Eulalia!" and calling for the other hares and Russano to come and help them. But would Russano and the hares hear them? Would help come?

Redda was pacing in Russano's chamber. He sat on the bed, deep in thought. Redda was getting worried, and very bored having nothing to do but pace around.

Finally, Georgeo and Spots came in and made their report: "Both found absolutely nothin', sah!" Spots reported.

"And where's Haymond and his hares?" Russano asked.

Spots and Georgeo shrugged. "Could be anywhere, m'lord." Georgeo said.

Redda heard very quiet, distant shouts.

"Their calling for help!" She said.

Redda, Russano, Spots, and Georgeo came running down.

"All hares, except very young and very old, come, Haymond and his hares are in trouble!" Russano shouted.

All the hares that were able to ran with them. They could only hope that Haymond and his hares could hold out before help came.

An: What do you think will happen to Haymond and his hares? Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haymond and his hares stopped calling for help. They had given up hope that any beast would come. But they still fought.

The Juska would have rather not fight the hares, but Lassar kept them fighting. She promised a reward for any beast who took down the captain, (Haymond). And so they still fought on.

...

Russano and Redda split up into two groups. Redda commanding one, and Russano commanding the other. After a while, Russano and his group knew they were close because they could hear sounds of the battle going on. Russano ran faster and faster. He hated to fight, but he knew he had to.

After a few minutes, he found himself in a big area, where the fight was going on. He gave a great shout, "Eulaliiiiiaaaaaaaa!" to let Haymond know he was there and to let Redda know, and hopefully to guide her there.

...

Redda was making her way through tunnels and passageways when she heard Russano's battle shout. She stopped and turned to a tracker, and asked, "How far away do you think we are, Swifttail?"

The tracker thought for a moment before replying. "I'd say we're pretty jolly well close, wot. Let me try something. Russano, sah, can ye hear me?"

Not too far away they heard Russano reply, "Eulaliaaaa, I can hear ye!"

Swifttail turned to Redda. "Well there's your answer, miss."

Redda nodded her thanks. Russano kept shouting to guide them to the battle area. Redda and her hares ran as quickly as they could in the direction of the shouts.

After a few more minutes of running, they found it and the hares quickly went to join the battle.

Redda stayed, and searched among the Juska for one. The one she had known and served, who was now her greatest enemy. She found who she was looking for. Lassar was in the very back, shouting her horde on. Redda started sprinting towards her. But Lassar saw her coming and quickly left, trying to hide from the mouse warrior.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An: Sorry if my description of Salamandastron is wrong... anyway, story.

The hares were putting up a good fight, but the Juska were overwhelming them. Haymond fought his way to Russano, and shouted to him, " Sah, there's too many of 'em! We can't 'old out much longer!"

Russano realized that there was truth in Haymond's words.

He shouted back to Haymond, "We may not be able to win, but we can give them something to remember." Then the Badger Lord gave a loud roar which was soon taken up by the others,

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

...

Redda was running at top speed now, but Lassar was still far ahead. The golden fox was trying to trick Redda and lose her. She didn't want to face the mouse warrior, knowing how well she could fight. She tried to run away from her instead, but the fox knew that sooner or later she would have to face the mouse warrior, though one thing was worrying her: Lassar had trained Redda to fight, and she knew that the mousemaid was as good, maybe even better, than herself.

Redda was trying her best to keep up with Lassar, but the fox was too fast. The mouse Warrior was breathing very hard, and was very exhausted, but she kept going.

Suddenly Lassar turned to the right and ran off down the passage, hoping it would lead her into a cave. But after a couple minutes of running down there, Lassar came running into a wall. A dead end. And there was no escape.

Then Redda came running in there and stopped just before she would have bumped straight into Lassar.

Redda immediately whipped her sword out of its sheath, still panting. Lassar steadied the two-headed ax blade in her paw. And then the battle started.

...

Lassar's new, hastily promoted captain, the stoat Arrowflight, was staying at the back, encouraging the others to keep on fighting.

"That's the ticket, fellas, by tomorrow we'll have the mountain, and will be eatin' all day!"

One of the rats, hearing this, muttered to his friend, "Huh like ole Arrow knows wot 'e's talkin' about." His friend quickly agreed with him.

"Aye, he can sit in the back, all comfy like, while the rest of us 'ave to do the fightin'!"

And the battle still kept on going.

An: So sorry it took me ages to update. Anyway, I'll try to get the tenth chapter out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Redda soon found out that Lassar was almost her match in fighting. Almost. It took all her skills and energy to keep going. But she would keep going. She had to. She would keep fighting. For her parents. Her village. For the seasons she could have lived in peace if the fox had not come.

Lassar realized that the mousemaid could take her down. She was the best warrior the fox had seen, herself included. Redda may be more than her match in fighting, but Lassar knew she wasn't as clever as herself. Lassar smiled as an idea came to her. Foxes were the most clever of creatures, as the mouse was about to find out.

...

The hare Georgeo had snuck off from the battle on Russano's orders to find Redda.

He had no idea where she was or where the fox was. The big hare decided that where the fox was, Redda was. After about twenty minutes of searching, he heard sounds of battle. Thinking he had somehow made his way back to Russano, he called out,

"I say, is anybeast out there, wot?"

As he crept closer, he realized that the sounds of battle would be much louder if it was with several thousand beasts fighting. Deciding that Redda was fighting with Lassar, he quietly crept up closer. As he turned a corner to the sounds of a small battle, he saw Redda. Lassar was winning the fight. She had Redda pinned to the wall. Georgeo sought desperately for a new plan. Nothing came to him. For one valuable minute that seemed to go on forever, he thought of a plan to help Redda. He smiled inwardly as a plan finally came to him. It was risky, but the brave hare had no choice. He knew that Russano would do the same thing.

...

Redda had given up hope. Lassar still had her pinned down, and it was all Redda could do to keep the fox away. As Lassar and Redda fought, Lassar had sneakily tripped Redda. Before she could get to her, the mouse jumped up. But the fox still had her. As Redda had jumped up, Lassar had her pinned her back to the wall. Redda hadn't seen Georgeo, so she thought everyone else was back at the big battle. Little did she know that help would soon be on the way.

...

Georgeo did not think that Lassar would fall for his trick. But she had to, in order for his plan to work. He knew that the odds of his plan working were not very high, but it had to work. It just had to, if Redda was going to be saved.

Walking a little ways from the tunnel that Lassar and Redda were in, he marched slowly towards it, making as much noise as possible.

"C'mon, troupes, this jolly old way," Georgeo bellowed, "Chin in chest out, March like a proper solider, now there's the ticket, wot, wot, wot!"

The brave hare's plan was starting.

...

As soon as she heard the commotion, Lassar realized that it was a trap. She would be blocked in by the hares and probably a very angry Badger Lord. She would never admit it, but she was terrified of Russano. She hissed at Redda, who was still Lassar's captive. "You knew about this!" The fox accused Redda, "You knew they would come to rescue you!"

Redda looked frightened and confused. "I had no idea about this, Lassar." She said.

Lassar figured that the mouse was lying. "Don't lie to me, mouse!" She snapped. "You planned this all along, with your strong badger Lord. But I'm not afraid of him," The fox said, partially to Redda, but mostly to herself. "I'm not afraid of anything! And I have you right here anyway."

The craft fox smiled to herself. Maybe things would go her way after all.


End file.
